


Butterflies.

by Sinner69 (TheLoneRaven909)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consent, First Time, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft sex, Trans Character, Trans Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/Sinner69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke knew he shouldn't be this anxious. He loved Fenris, trusted him. But the mage just didn't know what to expect from the elf when clothes came off and he didn't have the 'package' Fenris must be expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fic in a LONG time. shit, i rp constantly but, this is a little different. A gift for my beautiful best friend. hope you're embarrassed for ages. (DRAGON ages.)

Hawke didn’t know why he was so nervous. He’d been with Fenris for months, they had all the kissing and touching down. It was pretty obvious to the rest of the party, too. Fenris followed him around like an obedient dog, and to be honest, he really liked it. Fenris was really so soft and sweet under that tough exterior, he actually cared so much, and for everyone. Even Anders! The best part though, hands down, was the little smile and giggle he got out of the elf every time he made a joke. It was the literal best part of each day.

Either way, they’d crossed a line and it couldn’t be wiped away. He’d done it; told Fenris he wanted to go all the way. ALL the way. more than grabbing and kissing hard. The naked, roll around in the bedroll way. And surprisingly, Fenris agreed. 

 

See, Hawke knew he should be totally excited. Bursting with happiness. Maybe taking a bath. (He had anyway, but another might not hurt.) But here he was, sitting in their tent, on their cot, leg bouncing nervously like the blight was at their heels. Fenris wasn’t in the tent at the moment, out and about doing some little odd jobs as the day ended and everyone was heading to bed. The group was currently out in the mountains, headed towards a Dalish enclosure for some trading and info. He’d purposefully set up their tent a bit farther away from the others, using the excuse that he’d ‘keep watch’, which he WOULD, after the sexy stuff happened. But that was it, Hawke was nervous. He’d been with Fenris for a while, and they’d already had that talk. He didn’t have a dick. Nada. Nothing. His mom had no problem with him deciding that he wasn’t a girl, it happened when he was little. His siblings went along with it gladly, after some tough reminding to Carter. He used magic and tons of patience and shaving to get this lovely beard going, even longer to get the body hair to build. He had to admit; he wasn’t skinny. Hawke had body fat, on his thighs and his stomach, but good muscle on his arms. pale stripes covered his skin because of it, too. Then the harder bit, his breasts. They weren’t little, maker wouldn’t let him be that lucky. No, his breasts were BIG, too big to be comfortable. He wrapped them up as safely as he could, hunted down the best material with the most stretch. There was a reason he wore so many layers, with heavy armor on top. Made it easier to assume the bulge on his chest was muscles. But still, he didn’t know what to think or feel. He’d never had sex, as much as he liked to ACT like he had. He didn’t know if Fenris was into vaginas, or at least HIM having one. They didn’t talk much about it either, just “hey so, i don't have a dick.” “...ok.”. That was that.

So yeah, Hawke was definitely nervous.

What if Fenris decided that wasn’t what he signed up for? What if he left him? Worse, what if he sneered in disgust, or laughed, or screamed? Or got angry…

Hawke’s head was swimming and his anxiousness was rising at record speed. This was bad, a very bad idea. He had to call it off, had to leave, run, go home, hide in the woods? Anything! Just to get out of this before he could get hur-

Hawke jUMPED and tensed up when the tent flap suddenly shifted and white hair poked into the tent. There he was in all his glory, lyrium markings glowing faintly in the dim room. He smiled when he saw him, that tiny smile that meant worlds to the champion. “Sorry for the wait, took longer than I planned.” Fenris spoke softly, which was hard for him to do with his deep voice, it seemed to echo everywhere he went, always sounded a bit louder than he probably wanted it to. He walked into the tent and over to Hawke, sitting next to him with a sigh. Hawke couldn’t help but relax a bit with him here, Fenris made him feel safe, loved, protected. He sighed too, taking off his boots as the elf took off most of his armor, leaving the soft cotton shirt on underneath. He rubbed his sore hands and washed them in a little water basin in the corner of the room, washing his face too as Hawke slowly took off his armor, his chest a nice circular shape. He sighed in relief, his breasts made breathing hard enough; that armor had him wheezing in seconds. Finally, Fenris relaxed and glanced over to his lover, reaching over gently to stroke his stubbled cheek. “So?” He posed the question in an even softer voice, doing so lightly without any sort of negative annotation. Just a simple question. Like asking “are we doing this?’ or “do you still want to?”. Hawke sighed softly and finally seemed to relax, melting against the elf’s soft touch as he closed his eyes and leaned lightly against him. Fenris wrapped his arms around the larger man, humming softly as he planted gentle kisses to his skin, from his shoulder to his neck, then along his jaw. Hawke rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, letting most of his anxiety fade away in Fenris’ embrace. 

“...Yeah.” He finally whispered out, glancing up to him with a bit of hesitation in his eyes, but a smile on his face. Fenris nodded and flashed him a smile of his own, much cheekier than usual, even a bit sheepish. Hawke could tell he was excited. He turned a bit to face the elf and cupped his cheek as he began to kiss him, leaning in close and smiling softly against his lips. The kiss was soft and it came easy to them, most of what they did was laying together and kissing softly. It was like sweet music, turn a little bit, tilt his head a few centimeters to the right, lift his chin a tad, make it work. 

 

And that’s exactly what they were doing now. Making music with their mouths, soft breaths in between, a gentle gasp, a sigh in pleasure. Hawke loved kissing, it felt so intimate. Everything else seemed to fade away as he melted into their dance, lips and tongues, curled around one another as the air seemed to grow warmer, their hearts beating faster. He found himself gripping Fenris’ shoulders, kissing deeply and heavily as the elf slowly, tentatively slid a cold hand underneath his shirt. His chubby stomach tensed against the touch, but after a few moments he relaxed again, allowing the elf to continue with the most subtle roll of his hips. And he did, trailing his kisses back down to Hawke’s neck as his fingers traced their way up to the underside of his right breast, making the mage shudder. He could feel his snarky smile against his neck, that cheeky bastard. Hawke was about to make a sassy remark, opening his mouth, but only a surprised moan left him when Fenris deliberately rubbed each finger over his nipple, individually, slowly curling his fingers around his breast and lightly squeezing it. He grazed his teeth against Hawke’s neck at the same time, his other hand at the mage’s hip, pulling him a bit closer. “..oo ohh..” Hawke whispered out a moan, his face red and his body trembling already, he didn’t realize until just now how excited he was. ”Is this alright..?” Fenris, ever so softly, whispered against his lover’s skin as he continued to toy with his nipple, gently pinching and squeezing it between his fingers, massaging his breast in slow motions. Each motion made Hawke squirm and moan under his breath, nodding shakily as he closed his eyes. “y-yes..” Fenris smiled, pleased with this answer, gazing up at his lover’s expression before leaning down a bit, making sure he held Hawke’s gaze before his next move.

He took the hem of his shirt in his teeth, and slowly slid it up, over his breasts, to his shoulders, holding eye contact with the mage the whole time. Hawke grew incredibly red. The elf seemed to purr, pleased with himself, as he kissed a trail back down Hawke’s chest, between his large breasts. He paused here, taking a moment to gaze at his naked torso, making Hawke cover his face in embarrassment, grumbling softly. “Stop STARING, you fool..” Fenris chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss the backs of his hands until he gently removed them from his face. “Yes, I am the fool. I am the fool in love with you, sir.” He grinned and laced their fingers together, kissing Hawke passionately before the mage could protest, complain about how sappy that had been. They kissed for a while before his lips trailed down again, sweet nothing’s leaving his mouth every few moments. “You’re so beautiful, Hawke..” His chilled eyes held the most captivating, unusual warmth in them as he gazed up to his lover, caressing his thigh and squeezing his hand as his lips kissed down to his other breast. He hesitated only a moment before opening his mouth and aptly curling his tongue around Hawke’s nipple. The mage immediately tensed and curled his spine, gasping out and lightly gripping the elf’s hair, utterly surprised by the feeling. “F-Fenris…!” His moans only encouraged the elf, who began to use his teeth, lightly pinching his nipple between them as he gently began to suck, his eyes still gazing intently up to the man in front of him.

 

Hawke was in heaven. They’d only just started and he was already moaning, shivering and gripping Fenris’ hair as he lead their actions with such confidence, making sure the two of them were still comfortable and content the entire time. And it was true; he was mildly embarrassed, but not uncomfortable in the slightest. He trusted Fenris, loved him. And so far, this was going wonderfully. Hawke was too caught up in his own head to realize Fenris had moved on, his lips now rubbing and kissing against his stomach, making the mage squeak softly in surprise. “S-Stop that, it..kind of..tickles..” Well, it started off tickling. But once Fenris used his teeth, or started to suck, the tickle went away and it made his body feel really hot instead. It was that moment that Hawke realized he was increasingly aroused...and really wet. Oh maker, it almost felt embarrassing...All this attention on him..He lightly tugged on the elf’s shirt, and Fenris paused to take it off, his markings glowing dully in the dark tent. It cast the most beautiful glow on Hawke’s features, Fenris had to admit. Hawke felt better with the both of them shirtless, but soon he was gripping his shoulders, gasping out in pleasure as Fenris sucked harder, bit harder, leaving his skin mottled in hickeys of all shapes and sizes. He would often give a little tug to the elf’s hair, and be rewarded with a harder bite in return. Eventually, Hawke was even more red, and twice as breathless, squirming and panting softly as he gazed down to his lover, who met his gaze with a flushed face and content smile. “Look at you..” He sighed softly, smiling warmer now, massaging his thigh and giving his trembling hand a loving squeeze again. “I love you,” He whispered softly as he teeth gripped the hem of Hawke’s leggings, and he paused, flickering his gaze up to the mage, asking for permission. Hawke raised his eyebrows and bit and swallowed slowly, biting his lip and shakily inhaling. He nodded slowly, squeezing his lover’s hand for dear life as Fenris slowly eased his leggings down, past his thighs, letting them drop at his ankles.

Fenris had Hawke exactly where he wanted him. And Hawke loved it. He knew Fenris was excited, probably planned this out, he was trying his best to make this the most wonderful experience for him. And maker, it was. Fenris was kissing his lover’s thighs, stealing glances over to him as Hawke fought the urge to crush his head between his thighs out of nerves and excitement. This tickled the same way his stomach had, a very sensitive place, with such loving kisses. Even more so, He was completely naked now, and very, very wet. And horrified that any moment, Fenris would change his mind, see his vagina and decide it wasn’t for him. Though...he was inches from it now, sucking on the thick skin of his thigh with no care in the world. Hawke shakily exhaled and closed his eyes, slowly pulling on Fenris’ hair hard enough to get him to lift his head. He glanced up to his lover and smiled softly, resting his head on his thigh. “Are you alright, love..?” Hawke opened his eyes a bit and bit his lip, nodding and squeezing his hand. “Yes..i..this is wonderful, Fenris...I suppose I am..just hoping it is wonderful for you, too..?” He whispered out the question, not wanting to upset Fenris with it. The elf raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, smiling warmly up to him. “Hawke, I assure you. This is exactly what I’ve wanted. This moment..” He paused to kiss a slow trail from his knee to his inner thigh, achingly close, now. “..With you..,” He continued,  spreading Hawke’s thighs the tiniest bit, kissing along the crease there. “To pleasure you is to bring myself the most ultimate happiness.” He smiled and kissed Hawke’s hand, gazing up to him again. “Are you nervous? I will stop, if you do not feel comfortable.” His hand was rested on Hawke’s thigh, there to slide them apart and continue, but paused, to wait, to make sure. Hawke gulped softly and slowly inhaled, blinking a few times and letting in the sight before him. His lover, him, naked, They were truly doing this. And it felt good, it felt like heaven. Paradise. He smiled sheepishly and bit his lip, nodding and slowly rolling his hips encouragingly towards his face. “..I love you..”

 

Fenris needed nothing else. He smiled and licked his lips, seeming to purr again as he slid Hawke’s thighs apart. He did the same as he did with his breasts, gazing over his vagina like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And it made Hawke extremely red, huffing out a breath and squeezing his hand. “FenRIs..” He hissed softly, squirming lightly. The elf laughed at his lover and sighed softly, taking a moment to collect himself before he slowly, tentatively leaned in close, closing his eyes and hooking both of Hawke’s legs over his shoulders as he leaned against the bed, his knees against the earth beneath them. The first lap of his tongue was enough to make Hawke gasp out again, gripping his hair tightly as his spine curled against the straw mattress. Fenris swore, the sound of his name moaned from that voice was the purest music he’d ever heard. He slowly pressed Hawke’s folds apart with his narrow tongue, loving the taste of him, the smell of him, the soft, warm feeling of him. It was even more fulfilling to watch Hawke squirm and moan because of his actions, knowing he could please him like this, after their years together. Finally, to give him the love he deserved.. The elf parted his lips to tentatively take his clit into his mouth, being extra careful not to apply too much pressure, or squeeze too hard with his teeth. He tested the waters, seeing which direction made him moan louder, up and down, back and forth, circular motions. He would pause every few moments to lap up the wetness from his entrance, just to tease him, the tip of his tongue so close, but never close enough. Finally, Hawke was begging, crying out for release, his knees pressed against Fenris’ head and neck as he watched his lover with amusement, adoration and awe. What a gorgeous creature he was, covered in a sheen of sweat, blanketed in the warm glow of his markings, tremblings and rosy pink in all the right places. How could he deny him any longer? Fenris spread his thighs once more and pressed harder against his folds, slowly, carefully teasing his tongue inside of him, taking his time to make sure he wasn’t going too fast or too roughly. Judging by the heightened pitch of his breathless moans, he could say he was doing well. Hawke was close, he could feel it in the twitch of his muscles; the way his hand would TUG on his hair every few moments as he almost found release, but was denied just short of it. Finally, he curled his tongue up sharply inside of him, and Hawke nearly lifted off of the mattress as he threw his head back, moaning his name louder than he’d bless the name of any god in his life. Fenris rode out the pleasure with him, lapping up his cum as it oozed against his tongue and his lips. He slowly pulled away once Hawke had relaxed, a trembling, over-sensitive pile of mush on the cot. Fenris licked his lips and slowly started to kiss a trail up his lover’s body, but Hawke was suddenly, pulling his up by his hair, cupping his face and smothering him in hot, needy, passionate kisses. Hawke took one look at his lover, then slid his knee straight up between the elf’s legs, making his eyes cloud over with pleasure for a few moments. “My turn,” He giggled.

 


End file.
